


I Saw You, You Know

by Wosoxo1124



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Krashlyn - Freeform, Krashlyn-freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wosoxo1124/pseuds/Wosoxo1124
Summary: Ashlyn informs her wife she knows what she's been thinking...
Relationships: Ashlyn Harris/Ali Krieger
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	I Saw You, You Know

**Author's Note:**

> I've literally never written anything before. I didn't want to write this, to be honest. I wanted to read it, but it didn't exist and wouldn't go away until I did something about it, so here we are.

“Getting started without me, baby?” Ashlyn asked as she set her phone down on the table beside the bed.

“Well you were taking so long,” Ali whined from her spot on the bed. She was topless and lightly stroking over her breasts and circling her nipples with her fingers.

Ashlyn smiled and crawled over her wife on the bed, replacing Ali’s hands with her own, and kissing her deeply. The two got lost in the feeling of each other’s mouths and bodies until Ashlyn spoke up.

“I saw you, you know”

“What?” Ali breathed out in confusion.

“Looking at her. Watching her. Her whole instagram is a thirst trap that is _very_ effective for you.”

“Ashlyn, I-”

“It’s okay, baby,” Ashlyn stopped her with another kiss that started out soft, but quickly escalated. “She’s very beautiful... and you weren’t the only one looking. She was watching you too. Who could blame her? Look at you; you’re perfect.”

“Your eyes are so expressive, so beautiful; I get lost in them every time I look at you,” she stated while kissing each eyelid reverently. “I love the way your nose crinkles when you smile,” she added, pecking her wife’s nose as well, “and your lips…” she cut herself off with yet another round of intense making out.

Ashlyn continued down her wife’s jaw to her neck, “this little freckle is gorgeous, your neck is long and elegant. God, your breasts. The perfect handful, and so sensitive,” she smirked as she ran her tongue over one of Ali’s hardened nipples. She took her time worshipping the brunette’s chest, thoroughly enjoying all the soft sighs and moans her actions elicited.

The blonde continued her journey downward, running her tongue along the ridges of each of Ali’s perfectly defined abdominal muscles, “So fucking sexy, Alex,” she breathed.

“You have the most perfect ass,” Ashlyn groaned, moving her hands to grip her favorite part of the other woman’s body and massage it firmly, “and my god, baby, your legs. So strong, so powerful. Anyone would dream of getting between them.” As she said this, she roughly dragged Ali’s shorts and panties down the defender’s muscular legs and threw them over her shoulder, lost in some corner of the bedroom.

“Look at you, so wet,” the goalkeeper whispered, gazing at her wife’s glistening folds and gently running her fingers through the wetness she found there.

“Ash!” Ali gasped out.

“Uh uh, baby,” Ashlyn chastised as she removed her fingers. The two locked eyes for a moment, as Ashlyn smirked up at her lover, “her name.”

At this, Ali blushed bright crimson, but didn’t look away. The blonde quirked her eyebrow, and without breaking eye contact, lightly touched her wife’s clit.

“Kristie,” Ali moaned out, her eyes slamming shut at the sensation, and her face becoming impossibly more flushed.

“Good girl,” Ashlyn whispered, as she finally moved her fingers to Ali’s opening and pushed two inside. She took her time pumping in and out slowly but firmly, twisting and curling her fingers deep inside, and enjoying each sound she was drawing from the other woman.

As she felt the brunette’s walls begin to tighten around her fingers, Ashlyn moved her mouth to her wife’s clit; she took it in her mouth, running her tongue over the hardened nub, and then sucking hard.

“FUCK, KRISTIE!” Ali screamed as she came hard.

The blonde brought her wife back down from her orgasm gently, then smirked at her and grabbed her phone from its place beside the bed, hitting the button to turn on the speaker feature.

“Isn’t she so goddamn sexy when she comes?” she asked of the person on the other end of the phone.

“God, yes, that was so fucking hot,” came the breathless reply through the speaker, followed by a loud moan.

Ashlyn looked up at her wife, whose deep blush had returned full force, and sent her a cocky wink, then asked, “Kristie, are you touching yourself right now?”

“Yes, I- I couldn’t help myself, she- she sounded so…” Kristie’s rambling was cut off by a pleasured gasp.

“You were picturing her, thinking of what it would be like to be the one touching her, being the cause of those beautiful sounds,” Ashlyn supplied helpfully, “and now you’re wondering how it would feel if the fingers between your legs were hers instead, aren’t you?”

“Yes, fuck.”

“How her mouth would feel on you… you want to taste her, don’t you, baby?” Ashlyn inquired of her wife, receiving an appreciative hum from the brunette, “are you close, Kristie?”

“Fuck. Yes. So close, I just-”

“Come for me, Kristie,” Ali said clearly, surprising herself with how forceful and needy her words sounded.

Kristie complied, with a loud moan and a string of expletives woven with Ali’s name.

Ashlyn leaned over to press a kiss to her wife’s lips while the two waited for Kristie to settle.

“See? I told you you should come visit,” were Ashlyn’s cocky parting words as they ended the call.


End file.
